Please Want Me
by AnimeDutchess
Summary: Oneshot, same universe as Pervy Bunny, Zemyx. Sora had Riku, Axel had Roxas. And Demyx felt left out. That is, until fate gave him Zexion to stare at.


_**Please Want Me**_

By AnimeDutchess

A/N: Wrote this because I felt like it, yah know? Figured it was about time to...even though this idea is being put down as i think about it. XD;;; It's the same universe as Pervy Bunny.

...

Disclaimer: AD-Chan, what could she possibly own? Not Kingdom Hearts, that's for sure...

...

Hey, Maggie...this one's for you.

...

It seemed as if everyone had someone else these days. The very adorable Sora was publicly going steady with the notorius man-whore, Riku, although no one was sure how long that relationship would last, seeing as how he'd gone through the brunet's brother so fast.

On the topic of the young genius, Roxas had recently been seen around campus with the red-haired, gangly mess that was Axel hanging all over him.

Demyx really felt like he was missing out.

Sure, he knew all these boys seperately (Sora was innocent to his core, Riku wasn't really so much of a jerkass, Roxas was his pissy roomate, and Axel just pretended to be stupid), he was friends with them, he hung out with them...but when the "other half" showed up, he didn't stick around too long afterwards. It's not that he got stuck being the third wheel, or anything...

He could just see something in their eyes, this force behind the color, or within the color, some strange push-like look they gave each other that made him squirm a little and make up an excuse to leave. Having to study for AP Music Theory was his current favorite.

He'd been hanging out with Axel one day, shooting the breeze and goofing around, when they passed him.

Slate-gray hair flopping down over one eye in perfect emo fashion, although his clothes were more scholarly than anything. The tie was a little messy, though, and the white collared shirt wasn't tucked in. Only one eye could be seen, and it was dancing across the pages of a Philosophy textbook.

Demyx hadn't realized that he had stopped to stare at him until Axel started pulling him away.

"Ow, what the _fuck_, Axel?" Demyx cried, turning to his pyro-tastic friend. Axel smirked, shaking his head.

"You missed half of the joke I was telling you..." The red-head's gaze wandered to the slate-haired boy that Demyx has been gawking at. "Ooh, Dem, you've got taste." The blonde musician blushed a deep crimson at his friend's words.

"W-What do you mean by THAT?" He exclaimed, embarassed. Axel just chuckled at him, swinging an arm around Demyx's shoulders as they walked on.

"That's Zexion. He's a Philosophy major, nice guy, too. Real quiet, though, and smart." The green-eyed boy's grin turned feral. "Of course, my Roxy-Kun could wipe the floor with him. Still, he's alright." Demyx blinked.

"How do you know so much about people?"

"I'm everywhere, Dem. I watch, and listen...kinda like how the government watches public bathrooms."

"...That's creepy, Axel!"

"Heh, I know..."

...

From that day on, Demyx couldn't get the mysterious Zexion out of his head, nor could he stop seeing him everywhere he went.

When he went to the bathroom? Zexion was a couple people ahead of him in line.

When he ate his lunch outside? Zexion was under the tree a couple yards away eating an apple.

When he was studying to stay away while his friends had their alone time? Zexion was in perfect view as he browsed the bookshelf.

And when he finally went to sleep at night after writing some new songs (totally pissing Roxas off, by the way)...

Zexion was in his dreams.

"Arg, why?" Demyx complained one day as he and Roxas walked to the Language Department for Italian. "I barely know this guy, so why am I dreaming of..." He trailed off, his face going from agrivated to bashful. Roxas, his nose stuck in another Tolstoy book, shrugged.

"It may be your subconcious telling you something. Why don't you listen to it once in a while, instead of that crap you call music." The mowhak-boy bristled.

"One, The Ramones are the furthest thing from crap possible, and you live under a rock made of Tolstoy for thinking so. Two..." Demyx was a nice shade of red. "I don't know what it could mean at all." They kept walking. "I mean, it always starts with him looking at me, and even though I only see one of his eyes, it's got the force of two, and..." He bit his lip. "It has the same look that you and Axel give each other, that Sora and Riku (Roxas flinched at the mention of Riku's name) give each other. Only he's looking at _me_."

"Hn..." Roxas dog-eared his page and shut his book, placing it under his arm. "Demyx, let me explain something."

"Alright..."

"That look you see...it sounds an awful lot like want."

"...Want?"

"Yeah. Or need." He shrugged. "Anyway, maybe it means that you want someone to want you..." Roxas grinned. "Kinda like the song, uhm...what was it..."

"_I Want You To Want Me_?"

"Yeah, that's it." They had reached Italian 101. "We're early, so stay out here and think about that, mkay? Professor Cosmai wanted to show me something." Demyx nodded, leaning against the wall by the door, hands in his pockets, as Roxas opened the door. He considered taking his Ipod out when he heard the shorter blonde speak.

"Well, speak of the devil...my friend and I were _just_ discussing you..." Demyx whipped his head around to see Zexion emerge from the classroom, a bored look on his face as he regarded Roxas.

"Oh really?" He asked, his voice somewhat flat; it still made Demyx's heart beat slightly faster. He'd never heard Zexion speak before!

Roxas smirked. "Yes, really. He's right there." He pointed right at Demyx, who, if this were an anime, would have had capital O's for eyes and a square as a mouth open in shock, and whose face was quite red either way. Zexion looked at him with his one visible eye, half lidded. It widened ever so slightly when it fell upon Demyx. Roxas looked like the Cheshire Cat, a guise he had most likely picked up from Axel. "I'll just leave you two alone now..."

He slipped into the classroom, leaving Zexion and Demyx to their staring contest, the hallway deserted.

"Uhm...h-hi," Demyx managed to say, his hand clenching and unclenching around his Ipod nervously. Zexion tilted his head downward slightly.

"You were staring at me last week." Demyx squeaked and jumped at the same time.

"W-w-was I?" He asked shakily. Zexion nodded.

"Yes, you were. For a full minute. I was reading under the tree, and you walked along and started staring." He brushed some stray hair away from his visible eye. "Alot of people think you can't see through hair. It's all a matter of manipulation."

"O-oh..." Slowly, Demyx let his hands leave his pockets, one clutching his Ipod. "I-I'm sorry then..." He avertes his eyes in embarassment.

_Please...want me..._

It was echoing in his head, and he didn't know why. Oh, this was driving him insane...

"There's nothing to be sorry about." A pause. Demyx didn't notice Zexion swoop in, but he sure did notice the light peck on his forehead. His face was red for sure by then, and his Ipod dropped out of his hand, landing on the floor with a clatter. He met Zexion's visible eye, which held a sparkle of...could it be? Could it be that look?

...It was!

"...Been wanting to do that all week. Hope you don't mind." The slate-haired boy murmured, taking a step back. "If you're not into that kinda thing, it's alright. I just...really needed to do that."

Demyx didn't know what to say, but he sure didn't expect what he did shout out:

"Will you go out with me?!"

_**Fin**_

...

A/N: O.o; what the...this ended weirdly. At least, I think it did. I was just really trying this time...I dunno. What do you all think? Review, please, and Ja Ne! - AnimeDutchess


End file.
